mspacitystatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Allerziet
History Before being conquered by the empire, the Allerzetians were famous for their mercenaries, their efficiency, and their incredibly serious demeanor. Indeed, the quality, training, discipline, loyalty, and all out strength of their mercenaries was second to none, thanks no doubt to Fredilit Wilviern I Allerzolern, one of their greatest kings. His taste in soldiers was good, as was his nearly obsessive attention to discipline. When the empire invaded and conquered the nation, it was not without difficulty. Indeed, it is said that at one battle, an Allerzietian army of one hundred men held off an imperial army of 2,000 with nothing to help them hold their position aside from sacks of grain. It is unclear how much of this is folk legend inspired by the pride of the Allerzetian people and how much is factual, but the fact that it is widely believed both inside and outside of Allerzetian lands speaks volumes for the men. When they were conquered, their king was sent into exile, where he died with no clear heir. The name of the Allerzolerns died with him. The Allerzietian people have been oppressed by the empire. Countless attempts at eradication of Allerzetian culture have been made, but to no avail. The empire has economically oppressed these people as well, confiscating factories owned by Allerzetians and putting them in the hands of aristocrats. The pride of the Allerzietians has reigned supreme, and their resentment towards their imperial masters outweighs their fear of their military might. The time of revolution has come, and there is only one man fit to fill the position, one man to bring Allerziet back to its days of glory, one man to unite the people and bring about equality at last! Revolution Long has Comrade Grouvlo Marziet preached the word of communism to the masses of the Allerzetian area, appealing to them with a comedic edge that cut deep while also soothing their woes. He was long seen as a kindly man with some good ideas, but the people were never serious enough about them to take the risk of full on revolt. Grouvlo was fine with this, not wanting to cause any trouble, just hoping that perhaps his ideas might take hold. However, revolutions have started dotting up across the land, and the proud Allerzietian people see their chance for independence! Comrade Grouvlo has been thrust into the position of premier, and a small council has been volunteered. The Revolutionary Vanguard Council of the Socialist State of Allerziet (RVCSSA) has been appointed, formed of some of the most forward thinking minds amongst the proletarians. They will lead the revolution and protect it in the name of socialism! Politics Council Members: Kral Marziet (Head of Council, brother to Grouvlo), Raspvu Stalstien (Head of War and Security,) Leon Troeshevitz (Head of Commerce,) Ella Goldveit (Head of Revolution,) Vlayitir Levozolern (Head of Diplomacy). Advantages National bonus: The Allerzietian Tradition: The area of Allerziet has had a long warrior tradition. Discipline and quality of soldiers is bolstered, as is national pride in the military. Category:CS2 Category:Nations Category:Allerzeit Category:Third Age Factions